Rewrite ${\dfrac{5^{5}}{5^{-8}}}$ in the form ${5^n}$.
Answer: ${ \dfrac{5^{5}}{5^{-8}} = 5^{5-(-8)}} $ ${ \hphantom{\dfrac{5^{5}}{5^{-8}}} = 5^{13}} $